New: Death note Sugar need
by Kindred01
Summary: Cherry is a computer tec her older half brother lives at Wammys L/OC Near/OC Matt/Mello
1. Cherry

My so my days are normally dull as fuck …sorry folks but I do swear so deal… my name is Cassie Miles but everyone always calls me Cherry it because I like cherry lolly pops, I fix computers for people that my job it seems in my spear time I draw a lot I got into trouble as kid drawing on the walls …^^… it was when I was older I moved to Kanto it somewhere in Japan, I only been here a month and I get lost every time. It was a big help when my brother brought me this touch phone and he took photos of important things like the signs for the bath room where to get something to eat and things like that, I only found out a week before I was being move to Kanto so no time to learn Japanese oh I am so fucked.

Moving on

Three in the morning I my phone goes off and I moan and bitch as I roll over to answer it flicking the light on as you do "H…Hello!" was all I could muster at this state of mind,

"Hello is this Cassie Miles?" I winced at my name

"Yes it but call you please not call me Cassie Cherry would be preferred!" it was nice to speak to someone who speaks English "How can I help you at this hour?" I said I can't believe how polite I am being normally I am telling them to fuck off and die under the rock they come out from but seem the mount of deaths that with whole Kira that is happening at the moment I don't think it's wise,

"Yes of course Cherry, I need your help my employer's computers are down and we can't get them to turn back on!" the man said, I rolled on to my back and looked up at the roof

"I know this may sound like a silly question but have you tried turning it off and on again?" I said

"Yes Miss Miles we have, can you please came and give us a hand!"

"Yes of course would 10:15 be okay for you?" I asked

"Oh I am sorry Miss Miles but I should have spoken clearer my employer needs your help now and has asked me to send you a taxi to pick you up it should already be outside your apartment." I sat up and crawled out of bed to the window and saw a glow of a taxi light come up through the darkness…holy fuck…

"It is three in the morning sir…"

"Am I am sorry for the early wakeup call but it is impotent the driver will not leave until you get into the car, and there will be coffee and food for you here to help wake you up!" and the phone went dead

"What the fuck!" I said looking at phone, "Dose no one sleeps here?" I said walking to bathroom, I a hot shower and freshen up meaning put some lippy on and took my pills, I got dressed and put my shoes on and grabbed my bag and keys and ran down stairs to the car. I stood at the door and looked at the rain "Come on!" I said feeling really pissed off now, I ran into the car diving into it breathing hard,

"Miss Miles?" The man asked

"Urrh yeah!" I said sitting up the guy turned around and put his hand out

"Can I see ID please!" he said I nodded pulling out my purse and handing it over to him,

"Okay!" he said as he drove on I looked out the window, finding myself nodding off to the movements of the car, "Miss we're here, you need to go to the 4th floor, room 413!" he told me as he more or less pushed me out of the car arse hole.

... ...

I took a couple of seconds to shake myself awake and walked inside a hotel don't make say the name, I walked in and walked straight to the elevators and pressed the button for the 4 floor, looking at my watch 3:45 am I swear to god I will kill who ever this is.

The door open to the elevators and walked out looking at all the rooms number s until I came to room 413, I straighten myself out and taking a cherry lolly pop out and popping into my mouth… I don't give a shit… and I knocked on the door a few times.

The door open and a tall hunch over man looked at me "You must be Cherry!" he said speaking in Japanese, licking his lips…wiredo…

"Yes sir I am can you please tell me why it was so impotent for me to be here at this hour?" I asked he blinked at me and

"Your Japanese is bad!" he said

"I know my English isn't any better!" I said rolling my eyes a weak smile flicked across his face

"You need to be careful with whom you show your ID to you never know if it Kira our showing it to!" he said as he let me in,

"Well seeming Kira goes after criminals and cops I am fine!" I told him as I looked around the room and saw well hell it looked like my room at college, computers everywhere, take way food, apple cores "So what's the problem?" I asked seeing that this guy had a chain on his wrist …okay…

"You see it was while we were working when one of us got a viruses and the computers all started to crash one by one, I want to know can you fix them and bring all the information back?" he said

"Please don't tell me you wake the poor girl up and brought her here it bad enough you keep the rest of use wake!" came a voice from another room as some came walking in I looked at the young boy, "Hi I'm LightYagami" he said as he raised as hand to shake mine I raised an eye brow one I saw the chain on his wrist that lead to the other man.

"Okay this is to hinky and kinky for words… I will have a look sir but if it is a virus that knocked these computers out then you might have a hacker on your hands, I am guessing all these computers are contacted to one another?" I asked pulling the lolly out of my mouth, the wired guy with the great hair…well he has it black and in all directions… leaned in to me and sniffed my face

"You smell of cherries!" he said licking his lips again, I lean back as I heard the chains pull the guy took my lolly pop into his mouth a fell back wards on the floor, I stood gob smacked

"Sorry you have to mind Ryuzaki he's not human!" The Light told me, I looked down at the candy snatcher sucking on my lolly pop and glared at him.

"Sure what ever just let me get my work done and I will leave you two alone!" I said going to the computers "Which one shut down first!" I asked

"The one with the coffee pots!" the boy said

... ...

I must have been working the computers for more than three hour, I have had many coffees and lollies later and I was hyper as I could get and I ready to crash and burn, I have had Ryuzaki stand behind me at every turn it wasn't until Light pulled him away from me and made him sit on the sofa that I found the problem, "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!" I shouted waking the Light up and somehow knocking Ryuzaki …I think that's how it said… off his little perched, I got up and marched over the men who were on the sofa, Ryuzaki lay in Lights lap…Oh cute…

"You found the problem Cherry?" asked Ryuzaki

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"The licking of your lips every time you say my fucking name. Is this some kind of joke wake me up at three in the morning drag me here steal my lolly and get to work on the computers!" I was seeing red I was so tired

"But you got them working right?" said Light with a calm face

"Oh I got them working alright… some twit pulled the main PLUG!" I screamed walking back over putting the plug back in and flicking it on all of a sudden every computer screen lit up.

I got my bag and my shoes and stormed out the door, I was just about to get on when I was pulled back into the wall, the stun blur flashed in my head before I saw clearly again "Get off me!" I growled at the candy thief he blinked at me his hands on my shoulders,

"Cherry!" he said licking his lips

"What!" I said loudly as he then moved his hands to my face cupping it place as he pressed his lips to mine licking them; in shock I open my mouth as he pushed his tongue in feeling all the hidden places in my mouth, there was a second where I felt my tongue lick the inside of his mouth tasted coffee and sugar, after a few minutes of having him in my mouth he pulled his tongue back out taking the cherry flavour lolly into his mouth, I stood there hands by my sides eyes wide my bag on the floor, breathing so deeply and fasted that I need my inhaler,

"Thank you for your help!" he said walking back down the hall sucking on my lolly pop, the other boy stood there speechless, before he asked

"Can I take some of those?" he pointed to the spilled pile of lollies on the floor, I nodded as he scooped up a handful "Thanks!" he said not looking at me and then he turned and walking back in to the room,

"Holy fuck!"

... ...

A week goes by after that wired night, I had almost forgot all about when my phone rings again at 3 am I turned over flicking the light back on "H…Hello!"

"Miss Cherry our computers are down again!"


	2. Diffident hotel

I was walking along the high street feeling tried as hell and in more shock than I was when I was woken up, it was as I popped another lolly into my mouth when I heard my name being called out I turned around to see a friend of mine from work, I waved to her as I walked over she smiled at me, her hair tied in brown pony tail, "I missed you at work today Cherry where you been?" she said I sat down and banged my head onto the table "That good of a day. I see you got your work bag!"

"Urrrrh I will tell you when I have a hot chocolate!"

"Oh the see oh on I get you the chocolate death one!"

"Thanks!" I said as she got up and to get it, I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second until she was calling me again

"Cherry, hot chocolate!" she said I open my eyes and smiled at her taking it off her and taking my empty stick out of mouth and started to eat the cream and drink on it I love it with the marshmallows especially when it starts to melt, "So are you going to tell me what happen?" she asked, I looked up at her she had her face in her hand and elbows on the table she smiled at me,

"Urrrh your remember how I told you about the wired call out I had last month?"

"Yeah the one with the two wired gay guys chained together and one of them then tongued you!" she said with such gusto

"Yeah well it happen again last night!"

"OH my god do tell!" I rolled my eyes and told her the whole fiasco.

... ...

A month goes by I had almost forgot about the whole thing with Ryuzaki and Light I say almost I had a funny turn when I checked my bank balance and there was a huge chunk of money put into my account after calling my bank and found out that someone has transferred some money into my account, all I could do was think of those odd balls.

Moving on, it was 3am on the dot again when my phone went off I wasn't thinking about them I was just think 'FUCK' "Hello, do you know what time it is!" I said flicking on the light

"Yes I do Miss Miles!" came the voice from last time and that was it I was wide wake and sat up right, "My employer's computers are in need of some repaired!"

"Tell him to put the plug back in!" I said putting the phone down, leaving it on the bed looking at it, and it started to ring again and it rang and rang and rang on and on…URRRRH… I rolled my eyes and picked the phone "Miss Miles he is sorry for happened and is in need of your help the taxi should be outside your apartment now!" He said as I got up and looked out the window

"Damn it to hell okay fine but I swear to god I will break his hand if he touches me both of them!" I said

"Good I will let him know that you are coming." He said and the phone went dead.

...

I had a shower and got dressed letting my hair dry naturally all curls and waves, grabbed my bag and keys and left the apartment and got into the taxi "ID!"

"Dude I am the same girl from last time just drive to the damn hotel!" I said he looked at me as I popped a lolly into my mouth, he smirked at me

"Okay Miss I was just doing in my job!" he said I sat there as he drove off, I plugged my head phones in and turned up my music, I nodded off again and again was woken up by the driver, I pulled the head phones out and turned the music off putting it away and looked out the window,

"But this is a different hotel" I said

"That's right Miss 7th floor room 714!" he said pushing me out once again, I am getting sick and tired of this always call in the middle of the night pushed out of taxis and what next get jumped on by a sugar nut.

I walked in straight up to the elevator and stood there waiting flipping out I put another lolly into my mouth… and I know what your think why don't you just chew on some gum well the point is this helps me chill and I don't have any gum… the doors open and I walks out looking up and down the hall, both ends felt like they went on forever as I started to look for the 7th floor 14th door and I found it all too quickly.

I stood there looking at the door willing myself to knock on the door "Balls just knock on the door!" I said, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, I waited for a couple of seconds and I heard chains and locks move. The door open he stood there looking at me

"Good to see you again!"

"Oh come on let's get this over with!" I said

"Your Japanese is still bad!" he said

"And you need to learn about personal bubbles!" opening the door more I walked in.

It may be a different hotel but the room is still the same mess of food and computers, "Okay so what's wrong with them now?" I asked

"Have a look!" I turned around saw Light looking like he did the last time I saw empty but this time they are both covered in cuts and bruises… I am not going to even ask… I walked over to the computers and turned it on and started clicking though it.

"So how you been!" asked Light I kept my eyes on the screen,

"I been better, I see you been better!" I said clicking some buttons, I stood and looked at what came up on the screen, "Holy hell, I found your problem!" I said sitting up realising that the Candy thief was sat behind me, "Ryuzaki move away from me!" He looked at me his bags under his eyes made him look like a mad man, he moved back onto the chair behind us,

"Yes Cherry!" he licked his lips…and it starts… Light came up and stood next to me,

"Oh!" he said

"Oh is right someone was busy for 7 and half hours" I look at the who men who both seem a slight shade of red, I pushed a few put buttons and pop in a CD and clean house on the computer "In future boys when downloading porn onto your computer make sure it has not got a virus coming with it!" I said smirking

"It wasn't us!" Said Light quickly enough

"I'm sure it wasn't I am sure it some other couple of gays…I mean guys that are chain together." I said giggling, "You need to let it finish what's it's doing, which means I have to stay a little while long so if you two would be so kind as to make me a cup of strong coffee!" I said taking a seat on a sofa, I pulled out a book from my bag and another lolly pop and waited for it to finish.

...

A few hours later it was still going because all the computers are linked together I had to clean them separately, I was on the last page when I notices my I had just eaten all my lollies "Oh balls!"

"What has something happen to the computers!" said Ryuzaki who was on the kitchen counter eating something sweet

"No I ran out of lollies!" I said now feeling grumpy

"I have more in that room there!" he pointed I looked behind me from the sofa… I am I really that needy for lollies…well that is a yes!… I thought to myself as I got and walked over to the door at the other end of the room, I saw Light a sleep on a chair as I passed him.

I walked into the room without a worry…just go in get a handful of lollies and go… I thought to myself, I walked in and flicked on the light and looked around the room where I saw a bowl of lollies and smiled as I popped it into my mouth.

As soon as the cherry flavour lolly pop hit my tongue the door behind me with a click, I turned around looking at Ryuzaki standing there no chain on his wrist "W…w…where is your c…cha…in!" I asked

"Don't worry Light is still chained up I don't think he can hurt anyone at the moment."

"W…w…what do you mean you 'don't think he can hurt anyone'" I said backing up as fair I could get myself into the wall

"Oh nothing for you to worry about Cherry." He said walking closer to me and licking his lips

"Will you stop licking your lips when you say my name and back it up, you're not going to tonsil hockey me this time!" I said the space between us was closing and quickly

"Tonsil hockey…Hummm I like the sound of that!" he said looking at me

... ...

"Well that was my night!" I told her jaw was open, it could have been used as a bird bath I think

"Shit fuck holy mother of god, you slept with the sugar nut when the other guy was next door what chained to a chair!" she said I finished my drink

"Well he was pissed off when I walked out of the room buttoning on my shirt up but I fixed the computers!" I said

"I can't believe it!"

"Whatever it's done." I said to her as the phone went off I looked at the unknown number "Hello!"

"Miss Miles!"

"No!"


	3. 3am is a pain

2.1

"Urrrrh put him oh please I will not have someone playing the middle man." I said

"Of course." There was some mumbles and movement, some clicking and then

"Hello Cherry…" I could hear him licking his lips

"Hello Ryuzaki, look if you want to keep seeing me at least can you not call me at 3 am I'M TRYING TO SLEEP." I could swear to god I could feel his smile down the phone 'sigh' "Ryuzaki?"

"I understand Cherry, but I am bored I can't do any more work and I miss you."

"No you miss the cherry lolly pops!" I am standing my ground tonight

"Can't I miss both." …heart melting… no stand your ground Cherry

"Ryuzaki it's now 3:13."

"Cherry all you will be doing is sleeping you can do that during the day here…"

"But…"

"and I will just tell Jona that your giving me a hand, I do miss you Cherry Darling." …Melted…

"O…Okay fine." I said Damn it Cherry why…mental slap…

I ended it up at a hotel again…I still can't tell you the name… why am I even bothering oh yeah I have a thing for the candy perve, urrrrrh. The elevator took forever to get down here and up there, I got out and walked up the hall until I found the door, I stood there and knocked …why am I doing this, why am I doing this I feeling like a hooker… "Cherry?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see two charcoal eyes looking down at me…am I that short… Ryuzaki raising an eye brow

"Hurrh oh sorry just thinking." I said walking past him.

"What about?" he asked, I glanced behind me with my sweetish smile

"Something sweet." OH IN GODS NAME WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.

I walked though the hall and saw the same set up "Nothings change I see." I smiled "Where is your friend?" I asked as I watched Ryuzaki move around me face me,

"Light, Um he's not well he went to hospital." I could see him smile

"What did you do?"

"Me nothing… wait here." He said I stood still as he walked into a room, I dropped my bag on to a chair and walked to the kitchen area and poured myself a coffee I was so tired being it was now 4:30am, I have learnt that coffee and cherry lolly's do not mix so I had my coffee first and then popped the lolly into my mouth, after a few more minutes he walked out with a happy smile on his face,

"Took you long enough."

"Just make sure the cameras are off." I coughed almost chocking on my lolly pop

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing."

"Cameras what cameras were they in the last pace?" I said spitting out my lolly, he walked over and gave me a peak on the cheek

"They might have been." I my eyes widen, that our last encounter was recorded, surly he did not have cameras in the in the bed room,

"Ryuzaki!" I grabbed him by the scuffed of his white shirt and pushed him against the wall "Did you film us screwing?" He just smiled as he quickly spun us around so I was pinned to the wall…damn…

He pressed his tall body against mine "Would it be bad if I did?" he asked as his hot breath hit my skin

"Y…Y…Yes because what if someone sees it?" I asked, he just smiled and kissed my neck "Urrra Ryuzaki" he pulled back

"Don't worry I wouldn't let anyone see it." I nodded feeling dumb from that attack on my neck,

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

"I have not got a clue what you just said and the glaze look in my eyes would tell you that." He smile turned into a smirk and he moved into my neck again his hot breath making me jump as he brought his lips down on to my neck again, his hands moved down to my hips to the back of arse cheeks down the back of my thighs pulling me up to him my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms wrapped around his neck running my hands thought his jet black hair, "Urrrrha Ryuzaki, b…bed ro…om p…p…please." He looked up at me

"I like the idea of the wall." He said hosting my skirt up higher …should have worn jeans…

He pushed himself against me, his lump grinning into me privet area, I few my head back moaning as he bit lightly on my neck "Urrrh fuck it yes the wall the wall." I cried.

... ...

At some point in our…urrrh 'games' we made it to the bed room as well, oh boy I am so glad I do not have work it was now like 7 am and I was ready to sleep, but Ryuzaki was just getting ready to wake up. We lay there for a while when he asked me if I had any siblings.

"I do but he's only my half brother."

"What does he do?"

"Nothing I think he lives in a home for gifted children, my mum dropped him off there and I found him."

"Oh I see." I turned to look at him is face thinking,

"Did I say something wrong?" He turned back at me and smiled

"No you did nothing wrong, just thinking."

"What about?"

"You of course." He smiled, I rolled my eyes and kissed him…oh god to move hurt…

"No you're not, your thinking about work." I lay my head back down on the pillow and looked at him

"It's scary that you know that well?" I frowned

"I don't know you?" I said turning over and going to sleep, I felt him move off the bed as he walked around the other side kissing my forehead,

"There's a gift for you in your bag." He whispered, I smiled and pulled the blankets over me more.

...


	4. sex, sex,sex

2.3

"Sex that all isn't it Sex, sex, sex, sex and more sex." I said looking at Ryuzaki as it seems he's turned up at my door

"Well there is also cake to." He said with a smiled

"So it's not cake or death it cake or sex." I said still holding my door open,

"Nothing wrong with cake and sex. Are you going to let me in?" he asked I sighed moving to let him in

"So is this a booty call or a call?" I asked as I watched him sit on my sofa in his peculiar style, he seems to think for a sec before patting the seat next to him,

"Here." He hands me a small box, I frown and open it

"It's a mobile, RyuzakiI already have one." I said

"I know but this one is just for you and me, no oneself knows the number well a couple of others but they are trustworthy." I looked at the phone and smiled turning it one

"Damn Matt would so love this phone." I said I caught him looked at me I turned to looked at him "My brother, he love his tec and computers and his boy friend."

"Sounds like you don't like the boyfriend?"

"I don't, one of these day he will get Matt killed."

A MONTH LATER

I was so excited about seeing Ryuzaki again, I been talking to him lots on the phone he gave me and to tell you the truth I've been missing him a little well a lot well a lot a lot I feel like a school girl. I acted pissed off on the phone at 3am but I have gotten so use to being woken up at that time that my body clock just wakes me up know…fucking Ryuzaki… the taxi came and I moodily walked in still pretending to be pissed.

I know stood at the door to the hotel room, I knocked at the door and waited the door open and there stood Ryuzaki I had to everything in my power to keep myself from jumping him…who knew a wanted this man this much… "3am again Ryuzaki." I said walking past him

"Hello Cherry." I turned to Light standing here his arm plaster cased, I had a flicker of a smiled on my face and then dropped it

"Hello Light how's the arm."

"It itches like hell." I nodded

"They normally do but that will happen if you fight with my Ryuzaki." I said

"Your… Ryuzaki?" he said I turned to face the candy perve, his face was still I smiled dropping my bag and running up to him wrappings around his waist and kissing him on the lips, he moved his hand quickly around me and then the was a jump and a thack and then a duffh, me and Ryuzaki looked down to the floor where Light lay

"Why are you on the floor?" Ryuzaki asked

"Are you telling that, me running into you didn't hurt?"

"You ran into me?" he blinked I giggled as he let go off me.

Ryuzaki pulled a key out of his pocket and undid the handcuff off him and pulled Light up "What are you doing?"

"Well I am not going to have you in the same room as us when we are busy." I giggled even more as Ryuzaki pulled Light into another room,

"RYUZAKI YOU CAN'T DO THIS, THIS IS NOT FAIR."

"Calm yourself here watch the TV, enjoy your alone time." I caught him winking at Light

"RYUZAKI, RYUZ…" the door was closed and his shouts turned to muffled cries

"Cameras Ryuzaki!" I asked before he kissed me.

...

A few months pasted and well it seem Ryuzaki kept calling me and I would go over and well it got to the point where 'the computer problem' just ended up as 'can you come over so we can screw' so any way moving on I was over at a different hotel again and I was sat in the living room watching Light stare at computer screen, I saw sat on the sofa sucking on my lolly pop when a pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who?" came a voice behind me, I smiled

"Hummmmm I don't know I might need some help, in figuring that one out!" I felt him leaned over and his dark hair tickled my face a little as his lips pressed against my forcing his tongue in to my mouth I moan a giggle as he pulled away "Oh I know that tongue it BB!"

"Ahy?" I giggled

"I was joking I know it's you Ryuzaki!" He moved his hands and I looked at his eyes,

"Good to know for a second I thought you have met my evil twin!" he frowned a little

"Awww we all have an evil twin, I just bet he has a good twin!" I pointed to Light, Ryuzaki nodded

"Want to come for a walk?" he asked I smiled

"Are you sure? I don't think I ever seen you out the hotel rooms!" He moved so he was facing me and nodded at me holding my coat out from, I stood up and stood up and took it,

"We're going out!" he called and we got a few nods and waves as we left.

This felt odd seeing him outside in the real word, he seem content and happy looking around as we cut through the park, "I need to tell me something!" he said oh this sounds bad,

"What?" I asked

"Hummm not here come with me!" he said taking a hold of my hand and he lead me to another hotel …ho ho ho… we walked in and got a room, it was simple a big bed a big bath room it was simple and sweet, I sat on the bed as he looked around and then head straight for the phone as ordered cake and lots of it I rolled my eyes,

"Ryuzaki what's up?" I said looking at the messy back hair sugar nut; he stood there looking uncomfortable kicking his shoes off,

"What do you think of Light?" he asked I tilted my head as he nibbled on his thumb "Be truthful!"

"I always tell you how it is with you and well Light is charming handsome man who knows it and well he manipulative has an ego as big as the hot air in his head and I think he puts a good front on pretending not to be gay."

"You know he's gay for sure?" he asked

"Oh yeah well or at least bi!"

"I see do you trust him?"

"No!"

"Why?" he said I sighed pulling my hair out of my eyes

"Because more than once he has tried it on with me!" I said feeling my cheeks heat up a little; he looked at me and the sat on the bed in his unusual sitting way,

"Cherry don't worry I not mad at you, I will deal with him later!"

"Oh another one of your fights!" I said weakly "You know he likes those, maybe it's his way to get you naked!" I giggled trying to cheer myself up…it wasn't working, he took out a cheery lolly and handed it to me…new… I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth,

"I have to say something, my name is L and I am detective my real name is Lawliet!" I chocked almost swallowing my lolly

"Holy cow L the guy who is hunting Kira!"

"Yes and I am 90% sure Light is Kira!" I gasped

"Are you fucking with me?" I said he shook his head "W…why are you telling me this?" I asked

"I am planning to tell him my real name, and if he is Kira then he will try to kill me!" I dropped my mouth before shaking my head.

"Are you fucking mad Ryuzaki if indeed he is Kira he would fucking kill you, how would that help!"

"I would be right!" I slapped him making his face turn away from me

"So you could be right? Is that all that matters to you to prove you were right never mind the fact you could get killed by a psychopath who thinks he's god!" I said I started to feel tears burn my eyes …I care this much, damn in…

He just blinked at me, in that normal emotionless face of his, I was about to say something when there was a knock on door he got up and let in the guy in with the tray of cake, once the man left he said "Cherry I need to this and if I do die and then you know who done it!"

"How does that help me, who would believe me if I say anything and what if he kills me?" he put a bit of cake in my mouth and made me eat it,

"No he wouldn't because I am sending you back to England next week before I set my trap and I want you to go to a place called Wammys…"

"I know it!" I sniffed he smiled

"And I need you to give them this if I die okay!" I nodded as he handed me an envelope "Only if I die you can do this!"

"You're unfair!" I muttered as he put another bit of cake in my mouth he smiled and covered my mouth in chocolate and cream on me "What the hell?" I cried as he attacked my mouth with his mouth.

...

He licked the cream off my lips as his hand moved under my shirt making it rise higher and higher until he pulled it off, his finger stick and covered in cream as he scooped the cream off the cakes "You know Ryuzaki you could use the whip cream in that can." I said he looked at the can on the tray and looked back down at me

"That is fake cream this is real." He whispered as he started to lick the smeared cream of my stomach and my chest as he learnt bras and cream don't mix well, I moaned as he licked up my breast to my nipple he took it into his mouth and started sucking at it,

"Ryuzaki!" I felt him smile as his hand snaked down my sides to my jeans where he let the tip of his fingers trail along the rip of the jeans to the buttons and started to pop them open yanking the jeans over my hips as I let my hands move under his shirt and pulled it off him and threw it somewhere.

I managed to spin us down making Ryuzaki lay under me as I saddle him where I took the can of cream and covered him, "Arrrh cold!" he shouted I laughed at him, he blinked at me as I started to lick the cream off him. I licked around his nipple and bite the flesh he moaned softly as hands moved under my jeans, rubbing his hands over my backside

"Ooh" I jumped as I felt his hand ghost over my back end hole, I started to rock my hips into him back and forth feeling a lump in between my legs, he moaned and arched his back up to me, I felt one of his hand moved down to my front his fingers slipped into me while the other one slipped into my back end "LLLawliet!" I moaned, he looked up at me "Sorry." He smiled and pushed his fingers in again "Urrrh."

"Say it again." He breathed,

"Lawliet, screw me." I made it an order

Pulling his hands out of me and spun me around making him on top, pulling the rest of my jeans and underwear off, my hand grabbed his face and pulled him into another kiss his tongue fought with my tongue as I felt his remove his jeans, I heard something jangle, I felt something cold touch my wrists pulling way from Ryuzaki I saw he had just handcuff me to the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can run away, you do have a bit of a habit of it when you're about to cum." I frowned at him and pulled the chains as he pulled my legs part as he slide himself in, by back arched while he moved back out and in, he rolled his hip into mine as I met up with his, he started to move faster and harder, I started to feel the pinch of pleasure build up inside me as he leaned down and kissed me.

Moving his hips faster sweat started to grow on us, making it almost unbearable as I felt my muscle tighten as I felt my legs start to move on the sheets, it wasn't because it was painful it was just too much, Ryuzaki knelt up and took my tights and held them down making my knees bend, get him better access to me as he just moved fast, I could no longer take it and screamed his name, I felt him moved with me and then he came inside of me.

After he uncuffed me and we got cleaned up we laid in the bed together, holding each other "Don't leave me Ryuzaki." I said feeling teary eyed again, he stroked my hair and kissed me

"Shhh for the next week it will just be us, I promise I will make everything okay." He said softly to me,

"Do we need to go back?"

"No just yet."


	5. Worried

It was a year later and I returned Kanto somewhat broken, before I went back I went back to England and I did as I promise, a week turned into a two months when I got the phone call Ryuzaki was dead I felt my heart break because it was only the day before he told me he was going to tell Light his real name and I knew it was him it had to be him, after balling my eyes out for half a day I walked to Wammys, I often wondered how he knew who I was but once he told me he was raised there I knew how he knew about me and why I have to go there now, my brother well my half brother, you remember me saying about him the one who got me my phone, he goes by the name Matt at the moment like everyone who goes there goes by aliases I guess this is why I like to be called Cherry I want be like my big brother…yuck mushy…

I stood at the doors and pressed the door bell, the sun was out making everything look cheerful and warm, when I wanted to die and be forgotten in the dark, the door opens and I looked at a tall man "Cherry right?" he said I nodded "Here to see Matt!" he said

"Yes and no, I know about L he's dead and he wanted me to hand this in." The man took the envelope and open it up and looking at the contents

"Come in please, Matt is in his room!" he said he turn to walk away when he turn back "You will need to say here while we work on this!" I nodded and watched him walk away as I head for Matt's room; I remember the way I just kept my head down walking pass the rooms full of kids.

I stood there at the door I could heard gun fire and screams as I guess he was playing with Mello the chocoholic and he hates me not to sure why but he does, maybe because apart from Matt I really don't take shit from him, I would hit him. I looked at it for 5 minutes before I knocked on the door, I waited and then it open a boy about my height looked at me everything about him scream ghost or something his hair was white, his clothes even his skin was pale in comparison to well mine, his finger twirled his white hair around his fingers he turned the other way "Matt I believe your sister is at the door!" he said…cleaver kid… I thought, a red head stood up and walked to the door, he took one look at me

"Woa who died!" he said I know he didn't know but still, I busted into tears right there, he looked shocked and wrapped his arms around me, and I let him he was the first person I turned to after Ryuzaki death, well he is my only family left,

"Matt you should have been more careful to what you say it seem someone she love has died!" The white hair boy said…damn he's fucking good… Ryuzaki worthy good…

"Is that what happen Cherry?" he asked I nodded sobbing onto his shirt as I tried to breath; he brought in and closed the door I sat on the bed still crying, he didn't let go off me holding me close to him all I could smell was cigarette and chocolate… oh god him and Mello again… I didn't care I need my brother.

After a while I stopped crying and sat up he handed me a drink "When was the last time you had one of your lollies!" he asked, I sniffed and thought about it

"I haven't had any since I got the call about Ryuzaki!" I said

"Sorry?"

"WHAT?"

"Cher what did you say?" I looked at them and wiped my eyes

"What Ryuzaki, oh sorry L, I knew him as Ryuzaki!" I sniffed again Mello jumped up off the beanbag and stood in front of me, grabbing my shirt

"L as in tall guy hunch sit funny looks a little like Near 'points to the white hair boy' black hair in all directions and eats a lot of cake L!" he said shaking me, I hit him in the stomach making him let go

"YES…YES OKAY L THAT L, I KNEW HIM, I LOVED HIM AND I SLEPT WITH HIM THAT L!" I screamed dropping back on to the bed.

"Mello you're a dick!" Near said

That was another year ago, and I am walking to see Matt again, I been working for the white hair boy Near, he wanted a hacker not that I am saying I am as good as Matt he's so much better than me, I knocked on the hide out door and Mello answered he looked less then impress to see me "What and how did you fine me?" he asked snapping at his chocolate I pulled my hood off and looked at him

"The only reason I am here is to see Matt!" I told him, he growled at me,

"How did you fine me?" he said

"I called Matt saying I needed to talk to him and he gave me this addressed!" he stormed in I followed behind him

"MATT YOU THICK IDIOT WHY DID YOU TELL HER WHERE WE ARE?" He shouted my red head smoker brother looked up pulling his head phones off,

"Hey Cher and Mello chill it's not like she going to spill any way if I didn't tell her Near would have!" Mello was about to say something when I said

"Look I need to speak to him alone so go and suck on someone else?" he was pissed and I knew it but he still walked away.

Matt leaned back and kicked and chair over to me I took it and sat down he took his goggles off and looked at me, "So what's up?" he asked, I pulled a lolly out and put it to my mouth

"Well you going to get killed tomorrow because your Mello's bitch." He looked at me

"Still not having sex I see, I would have though Kinky Near would have jumped you when you guy were alone!" he said I looked at him and pulled his goggles back and then snapped them back, "AWO BITCH!" he moan, I smiled

"I work for him."

"You worked for L."

"Not really… look stop changing the subject Matt, Mello tells you to jump and you ask how fucking high and in what style, tomorrow is going to kill you, please for me don't do it!" I pleaded with him, he smiled putting out his cigarette and opening his arms for me I got of the chair and sat in his lap he hugged me "I don't want to lose you too!" I said…I sound so fucking weak…

"Cherry stop worrying about me and chill I promise I will be fine okay tomorrow evening we will play our normal game online okay and I will kick you arses." I smiled pinching him "AWO!" I pulled back and looked at him

"Promises me you will not do this?" he looked at me and raised his eye brow

"Okay I will not do it!"

"Pinkie Promise!"

"What are you 5?" he joked

"No worried." He wrapped his pinkie around mine and said

"I promise."

The next day I was sat in my room twirling a pen in my hand looking at the blank paper thinking about drawing something when there was a knock at the door, "It's unlocked Near!" I knew it was him because of how he knocked his body guards banged louder he open the door and walked in closing the door

"Maybe I should change my knock." He said looking at the floor

"Yeah maybe." I watched him; he then looked up at me

"He went thought with it didn't he?" I asked, I already knew Matt would break his promise but I had comfort in a lie

"Yes."

"And the outcome?" I asked putting the sketch book away he moved forward

"I sorry." His voice was clam and emotionless I sighed closing my eye back holding back the tears

"A…a…and Mello?"

"I don't know!" I looked up at him

"You're laying your Near you know about everything about everyone, you know where he is and what's he doing!" he smiled

"You know me to well." He said "But I can't tell you, you will stop it and could get hurt!" I raised an eyebrow

"And you care?" I said

"I do and will now is there anything I can get you!"

"Light's head on a spike." He smiled and then leaned into me kissing my lips, I sat there in shock as he pulled back, I was breaking in shock

"Humm L was right you taste like cherries!" I blinked at him as he left the room.

...

I sat shocked Near kissed me he put his tongue in my mouth and "L said what?" he stopped and looked at me

"He told me about you."

"He told you I tasted of cherries?"

"Yes he did, I just wanted to try for myself." I blinked at him and then frowned as he stood there

"Do go please…I…I…please Near." He turned to the other men at my door and they closed the door and walked away I think, he walked back over and sat with me, I moved and lay my head down on his lap and started to cry, I felt his hand brush though my hair

"I am sorry for every thing


	6. Year later Alternative Root

...Alternative ending

It was a year later and I returned Kanto, but not really alone, hummm maybe I should explain myself because it does get a little crazy. Before I returned to Kanto I moved back to England like Ryuzaki asked me to, but not before the shit really hit the fan, hours before I left me and him well make good use of the single locked loos …Yes people he took me around the fucking world… I cried he sniffed I cried more and he held back and I had to leave, I think I cried the whole way back even weeks after I cried and then the throwing up started it was like only in the morning and if I caught a smell of something that made my stomach churn, so I came to a very real and scary though and took a home test.

Pregnant "I'm Pregnant." I repeated to myself out loud, "Fuck." What was I meant to now, this…this thing father is most likely to get himself killed by a fucktard with a god complex and I am going to left raising his offspring alone…that's it no sugar for him or her… now I haven't told him about my bump that has started to form, how am I meant to tell him "Urrrrh." But I never did get to tell him I got a phone call two months after I found out, Ryuzaki was dead, I think my heart stopped.

I did spend a good long time crying hormones and all, but I then had to hull my arse off to Wammys to hand this envelop in, I walked there sniffing wiping my eyes as I stood at the doors, a man answered the door and looked me up and down, "Sorry we don't adults with problems."

"Listen, L is dead he wanted me to give this in here and I can see your new here or otherwise you would have known I have a brother here you arse hole, now let me or I swear to god I will break your nose." I snapped here is the anger, he looked at me and hurried open the door and stepped out the way, I pushed the envelope in his hands he open it up and looked through it,

"I see okay, please stay as long as you like, I guess you will be with your brother can I ask who he is?" I sighed

"Matt." Is face become still "Yes that one." I said walking down the halls, I wear a dark green shirt at least my clothes still fitted me for now.

I knocked at his door "Yep who's calling." I heard him call though the door,

"Me you ding bat." I heard him shuffle and low voices and then the door open there was Mello…evil look…

"Hey Cher…holy fuck you're up the duff." He said

"Yeah I am."

"Have you been crying?" I nodded as he held his arms out for me, I stepped up and gave him a hug crying in his shoulder, Matt help me in side and sat me on the bed Mello just looked at me as he was still trying to do his leather trouser up,

"Did the daddy leave you?"

"Something like that." I cried

"What's happening?" Came another voice, I looked up to see a white hair boy in what PJ's I think,

"Oh Near this is my half sister Cherry, Cherry this is my friend Near." I sniffed a

"Hi" he looked at me twirling his finger around his white locks; he looked me up and down and then moved closer to me

"Can I." He pointed towards the bump

"Sure why not." I said as he placed his hands on it, his hands were cold "I don't think you will feel much." I said he nodded

"You L's girl friend right?"

...


	7. Alternative Root the job offer

Alternative root

A month later I was sat at home after having Matt tell me him and the marsh Mello were getting married, so I asked who's wearing the dress, know Matt would get pissy with me, and then I started to cry and Matt ended up having him crying on his shoulder, I looked like a blimp now and the morning sickness is gone but I just feel tried.

Moving on one day after a check up at the doc's I had just taking my coat off when the bell rang I sighed and open the door, I was shocked to see the white hair boy standing her "Urrh Near isn't it?" I asked looking up to see a back SUV sat outside my out oh yeah nothing screams government than that,

"Hello Cherry can I come in please." He asked I nodded and moved out the way holding my stomach as he walked in, his finger still twirling in his hair

"Urrh can I get you anything cup of Tea, coffee and glass of water, milk?"

"Cherry please takes a seat I will make a cup of Tea for the both of us."

"Oh Okay, thanks." I said watching the albino boy making cup of tea,

"How do you like it?" he asked

"Milky Tea, and two sugars thank you." We sat there drinking our Teas my hand every so often moved to my belly and I would shhh the moving baby.

"How are you?" he asked me, I frowned putting my cup down and rubbing my bump

"I've been better, thank you…Near you not here for a social visit are you?" I asked looking at him, he smiled looking up at me while he sat on the floor, this was a little odd but then again Ryuzaki sat oddly to,

"Yes your right, I was wondering did L tells you who he thought Kira was?" I frowned, I guess I could tell him

"Shhh little one it's okay shhh… yes he did he thought it was Light Yagami and he was right." He tilted his head at me

"How do you mean?" I sighed not really wanting to go through this

"Ryuzaki took me somewhere where Light could not listen and he told me his real name and that he was going to tell Light at some point and if Light act upon it and he d…dies then Light did it because only he would know, but by the time he told him he sent me packing to England." I looked at him and I could swear I saw a flicker of a smile on his face,

"I want you to work for me." He said, it was my turn to tilt my head

"Why?"

"Because L told me about you and told me the same thing about Light he also asked me to make sure you were taking care of as well."

"He asked you? Not my brother?"

"Mello."

"Fair point."

"Cherry I would ask you to keep an eye on the computers makes sure they are not bugged and hacked into and in the mean time you can stay with me and you and your baby will be cared for." I felt tears well up in my eyes again "Cherry?"

"Sorry hormones…Near did he I mean Ryuzaki did he somehow found out…"

"About the baby?" I nodded and he moved standing up and pulled out a letter from him pocket, handed it to me, it had my name on it, I wonder when he had time to write it, I open the letter and it was short

'I'm sorry and know you may not understand…understatement… I want you to know that I know about the baby even if you haven't told me and before you ask how I spoke to your doctor…-… and do not worry you will be okay, love Ryuzaki.

P.S it's a girl' oh ruin the moment thanks.

"You read this?" I asked wiping the tears way with the sleeve of my shirt well Ryuzaki shirt I took before I left, it was baggy and big and even when I am 9 months I will still have room.

"Yes, I did." He said still standing in front of me his hand brushed pass my check as he pulled my hair back behind my ears, I blinked at him and saw the same eyes as him, I wonder if they are related.

"So Cherry will come to work for me?" I sighed, well I don't have to do much I thought and it would be nice to know this little on will be okay

"Yes Near I will." He nodded and then walked to the door and open it he nodded to the men in the car, a few moments later I here car door close and three men walk in built like a shit brick shit house, and started packing boxes "What the fuck Near?" I asked he turned to look at me and held hand out

"I thought you might want help packing, they will pack for you while we go Kanto."

...

I sat in a chair with a lolly in my mouth this major big bump, I am 9 month and feel like I am ready to 'POP' I have two more weeks and madam is rolling around like she a Olympic swimmer "You little Ellie I think all that sugar you daddy ate has screwed up his sperm or other way you would sleep more and let me sleep, ummm well you do sleep if I eat sweet things, but not today urrh."

"Talking to your bump humm I would say that is a sign of madness but then again." I turned around to see Matt

"Matt shut up, at least when I talk to her she gave me an answer."

"How?" he asked, I sighed and rolled my eyes

"Come here." I said he walked over to; I took his hands and placed it on the bump "Is Uncle Matt a stupid moron who is love with Uncle Mello?" I said he looked at me and I smirked when two soft kick hit his hands

"Whoa." He said

"That was a yes."

"Oh come on."

"Alright…I grabbed his hands and placed them back my bump…Is…"

"Is Matt going to get any tonight?" Came Mello's voice, I turned as Ellie let a sharp punch

"Awo."

"What was that then?" Mello ask smirking

"It was a fist so it was a no."

"Well what do you know the kid was right?" Matt frowned.

For unknown reason Matt and Mello stayed the night, I think Near had something to do with it, "Okay what's with this you hate him and your only here because your ram raiding my brother, why are you two being soo 'nice'?" I said Mello and Near looked at each other

"She got a point." Matt said "and hey I ram raided him to."

"I hate you forget that image stuck in my head." I told him, he smiled at me as he pulled his goggle ups

"Any how tells you two?"

"For now we decide to be civil to each other while you are pregnant." Near

"Yes we don't want you under any stress." I smiled "Yeah or Aunty Matt would kill me."

"Awwwww that is so sweet." And I started to cry

"Cherry."

"Oh no, no don't worry hormones." I said getting up walking…waddling… into the bathroom and wiped my eyes.

I closed the bathroom door and felt a bit of an ache as I wiped my eyes and cringing a little, "Ummm not funny."

"What's not funny?" I looked back to door,

"Oh Near sorry it's nothing." I said sniffing rubbing my stomach, looked back behind him and then closed the door "Near?" I asked as he walked up to me, he placed his hands on my bump and then he looked at him…we're the same high…shrug…

"Does Near love Cherry?" he asked I blinked at him as Ellie kicked his hand, I placed my hands on his hands and bite my lip "Am I allowed to kiss Cherry?" he asked I blushed as she kicked his hand softly

"I think that was a yes." I said as he leaned in to kiss me, I kiss back and then "ARRRRRH SHIT!" I cried

"Why are my socks so wet?"

"Urrh Near my water just broke?"

...


	8. Talking to my baby bump

Alternative root

So yeah that was a year ago, I bet you want to know what my baby looks like well she had L pit coal eye and my red hair and would you believe it she had a birth mark in a shape of a strawberry on her shoulder, she a sweetie.

Moving on, I was walking though the towns of Kanto with Ellie… that's right her name is Ellie or Ell for short… any way I was carrying her it was only meant to be a short work but how ever my good mood turned into a bad one, "Cherry… hello." I looked up to see who called me turning around my eyes widen at the light brunette standing a little always from me, Ellie started squirming in her sleep and whimpering,

"Hello Light." I had to pretend I did know that he was kira, "Wow it's been a while." I said hopefully hiding the anger in my voice,

"Yes it has, what a sweet a little girl, is she yours?" he asked, I smiled weakly

"Yes she mine and Ryuzaki's."

"Ryuzaki? Really he never said." I felt my eyes well up…no because you little fucker killed him…

"I didn't get to tell him I was going to the next time he called me but he…was ki…he died."

"I'm sorry." …I bet you are… he smiled sweetly as he leaned in and touched her face, I wanted to slap him and shout at him to keep away from my baby, but Ellie benign the smart girl she is did that for me by slapping him I giggle "Awo."

"Ellie careful sweetie." I said then I whispered in her ear 'well done baby girl'

"She pacts quiet a slap, look why don't we get something to eat and you can tell me about what you been up to." I really didn't want to I wanted to run back home but he keep going on and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

I am sat in this nice restaurant, Ellie was sat in my lap not letting go, I order a salad as he had chicken on a bed of rice with a white win cream source, "So when did you find out you were pregnant with this little one?" he asked, I looked up from my salad

"Oh about three months after I left."

"How come you left? Ryuzaki was really different after you left." …Fucking basted… I tighten my hand around Ellie as she drink from a bottle,

"Oh… I was called back for work; it was the hardest thing I had to do." I sighed wiping my eyes making sure I didn't want to make my eye liner run,

"So your back."

"Yes I am." He smiled at me and I feel a hand on my leg, my eyes widen as his hand moved up my leg getting higher and higher, I looked into his eyes,

"Business or pleasures?" he said, I slapped his and way,

"LIGHT, that is crossing the line… I am not interested…you may be able to fool all those other stupid girls but if you haven't forgotten I am the one who ended up unclogging your Lap top of gay porn." I stood up grabbing my bag and holding Ellie tight,

"I am sorry Cherry, I just want to see if you're okay you know being a single mother and all it must be hard to work and take care of a child." He said taking a hold of my hand; I pulled it way from him

"What are you saying?" I asked he turned to looked at me,

"You're a single mother, with a year old baby her father is dead and I have always had a fondness for you Cassie I just want to help you." My eyes widen he knows my name, I clamed myself down and looked at him

"Light you threaten me or my child again I will make it my own person mission to send you into the afterlife, if this is you feeling guilt for ki…not saving Ryuzak then you can stuff it Light, Ellie is no trouble she is great child and she not need someone like you as a father. Bye Light." And with that I walked away… what a fucking jerk how dares he… I was so pissed. By now Ellie was crying as I left I walked to my brothers crying.

I stood at the door waiting to be let in "I am not going to let you in?"

"Oh Mello open the door I want to speak to Matt." I said he looked at me and then nodded to Ellie "Fine you can hold her but don't give her chocolate!"

"But she likes it." He said as I handed her over to his 'uncle'

"Mello, it keeps her up all night." I said as I walked over to Matt's hid hole as I call it,

"Hey Cherry, how is my little Ellie doing." He asked

"Well she with uncle Mello and I bet he's given her chocolate." I mumbled

"Why is Mello the uncle?"

"Because you're the bitch you do anything he says." I snapped, he grabs my hand and makes me sit in his lap,

"Hey what's up Near being mean?" I raised an eye brow

"Near him mean to me please he's sweetie, no I had a run in with Light." I felt his freeze and his hand tightens around my waist "Matt don't kill me your squeezing me."

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"No the son of a bitch basely told me he is sorry about Ryuzak urrh L and then he tried to put the moves on me, and after that he said that he wants to take care of me and Ellie." I saw Matt shake his head

"I hope you told him where to go." I looked up to see Mello standing there with Ellie

"Mello you gave her chocolate, what did I say?"

Few weeks later,

I had just put Ellie down to sleep she whimpered in her sleep as I flicked on the start night light on, I walked back into the bed room and sat down on the bed and sat there running hand though my hair "Cherry are you alright you seem distracted?" I looked around to see Near standing at the door, did I for get to say I work for Near, like fuck am I going to work for my brothers husband, I smiled sweetly at him

"I'm still upset about the other day." I sighed, he stood in front of me touch my face, I looked up at him and smiled weakly at him he held out his hand pulled my hand and made me sit on the floor with him, god sometimes it like looking after two children, "Near?" I said as he sat behind me and warped his arms around me and kissed my neck …oh did I also forget to say I live with him and we're dating, I have a thing for odd people…

"Is it about Light or the nightmare?" he asked I crossed my legs and popped a lolly into my mouth

"I guess you could say both, it doesn't help with Matt getting killed." I said falling back onto his chest "Have you ever thought about wearing something different other than white?"

"No, Light is an ass who want a good image to the world so if it ever comes out that he is Kira it would look good that he had a wife and child even tho she not his." I started to cry again, I turned myself and curled up on to him as he hugged me closer

"It's just the nightmare felt so real I don't want to lose Ellie or you."

...

"How is Ellie?" I looked up at Near and smiled at him,

"She is sleeping." I told him, I walked over and sat in his lap and let him nuzzled into my neck making me shudder against him, feeling his warm breath on my neck

"Hummm, so were alone?"

"No."

"No?"

"Because your body Guards are in the room with us." I giggled, I saw his cheeks turn pink I moved my mouth against his ear "If you want some alone time you better send them away." He nodded and turned to face the stone men as I call them

"Leave."

"Yes sir."

"You sure that is wise?" I turned to looked at the new blond guy his eye were hazel brown, I raised an eye brow, Near got up and walked over to him, he may be shorter than this beef up bouncer but Near still scare the shit out of people…it the eyes you see it look likes he look into your soul almost like Beyond Birthday, urrhr yes I've met him but I will tell you about that another time…

"Your new here aren't you?" he asked I keep my mouth shut while he looked at this guy

"Urrh yes sir."

"Near." He turned around looked and smiled at me; turn back to the new guy

"It's okay."

"Alright I'm going to go to bed try not to make this one cry." I said kissing him on the cheek as I picked up a bunch of Ellie's toys as I walked down the hall to her room where I open the door quietly and placed the toys in the box, I walked over to her and watched her sleep, I then saw something in her cot with her, picking it was an apple core…an apple core?… I shook my head and walked out the room holding the apple core in my hand thinking which nit left their crap in my girl's cot, walking back into the room I shared with Near, I saw Near sat on the floor with a chess piece in his hand twirling around in between his fingers

"Near did you leave an apple core in Ellie rooms?" he looked up at me and turned his head slightly

"No, I don't like apples. I found an apple core in her room yesterday when I put Ellie down." I frowned…Great…

"What idiot leave's their garbage in a baby's bed?" I said throwing the apple core in the bin

"You're in a bad mood?"

"No I act like this when I am happy that someone is using our kid's room as A BIN." I didn't heard him stand up or walked over to me and wrap his arms around me

"Shhh I will find out who it is okay." He said nuzzling into my neck.

A crying nose woke me as I looked over to fine Near still a sleep "Dead to the world" I whispered, I brushed his face white hair out of his face, he mumbled and sighed, I slide out of the and walked down to Ellie's room, I open the door and felt a cold breeze "Ellie shhh it's okay mummy here." I walked over to her and picked her up "Shhhh, Shhhh." She was still crying oh boy here we go "You Are My Sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. The other nite, dear, As I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken And I hung my head and cried. You are my sunshine, My only sunshine. You make me happy When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, How much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." She quieted down and stops crying as I bounced her up and down slightly, I kissed her on the forehead, she smiled

"You have a lovely singing voice." Came a whispered behind me

"You could have closed the window, it freezing in here." I muttered

"What can't I see my niece." I turned around and looked at him

"You got my brother killed Mello."

"I know." I sighed, he had his head hanging low

"Come on here." I said handing her to him "I am mad at you he was my only family Mello but the fool would follow you into hell." He held Ellie and she giggled

"She remember me… or she got gas." I giggled a little

"No she remembers you how could she forget you gave her chocolate; I still have to give her chocolate." Mello smiled

"Well she needs to be hook on something rather than toys." I saw the light on his face

"Mello what happen?" I asked touching his face he twitched and waved my hand away

"Nothing but a little boom, I'm fine… look just take care of the new candy nut okay and yourself." He gave Ellie back to me and I watched him go to the window

"What are you talking about?" he turned and smiled

"Oh don't down worry too much about the apples."

"Mello." He climbed out and closed the window "I need a lolly."

"Where did you go?" asked Near when I got back into the room

"Oh Ellie was crying." I said crawling back into bed and laid next to him

"So how was Mello?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes

"Mello is…I don't he seem a different, he face has been burnt and he his good by's as if he was the last time he will see us." I said resting my head on his chest,

"You know Mello he can be overdramatic." I had another feeling he was lying but it's hard to tell with Near.

"I guess so."

A few days later Near came to see me and told me Mello was dead, and Ellie did nothing but cried for the day until she found a chocolate bar, that little sod Mello chocolate all over her room, even in death that get still pisses me off


	9. I still love L

He sat in his funny style in the grass, Ellie was 4 and climbing on his back like a monkey pulling on his black hair to help herself up, he winced a little but still smiled as her rest her head on his shoulders, their coal colour eyes looking up to me with a the same small smile… my eyes open and looked around the dark room, I sat up and looked at the clock beside the bed and sighed it was 3am, I started to feel the burning in my eyes of tears as I started crying, I got up and went to get a glasses of water, letting my hands rest on the side of the counter, I tried to be quiet as not to wake Ellie up. "Cherry is everything alright?" I wiped my eyes and turned to face Near,

"I…I…I'm fine just something in my eye Near go back to bed." I told him, he sighed and walked closer to me

"Why do have to lie, I can see your upset." He said he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug; I wrapped my arms around him and cried in his shoulder,

"I'm sorry Near." I sobbed as I felt his hand stroke my hair

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked me, I shook my head and pulled away, leaning back on bathroom counter

"No, no it was a happy dream 'sniff' Ellie was 4 in it and she was trying to claim on Ryuzaki I mean L's back and then the dream faded and it was nothing but black, I woke up and it's 3am."

"3am?" he asked I smiled weakly wiping my eyes again

"Yeah he always use to call me at 3am my body is still walking up at 3am."

Near just nodded, I felt guilty for dream about Ryuzaki when I have Near I love him I really do, "Cherry it's okay to still love him, I wasn't expecting you not to." It was like he knew oh wait oh course he knew, he's a miniature Ryuzaki, I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt him draw closer to me his breath tickled my skin as he leaned in for a kiss, it quick and sweet, I open my eyes and looked at him, he smiled sweetly as he kissed me again and again and again until we we're kissing our way to bed, he squeezed my breasts mover the shirt as he moved to undo the buttons, I pulled that silly large white shirt off him, he pulled away from my lips and picked me up as he laid me down on the bed, as he started kissing my neck while pealed the shirt down my arms, he kissed my shoulders moving his tongue in a slowly sweeping motion, I let a moan escape my lips as I felt him slid in, I even remember him taking my underwear off or him taking his bottoms either but he did at some point.

My hands entangled in his snow white hair as my other arms was around his shoulders while he moved himself in more, my back arched "Near." I moaned as he started moving I felt my eyes roll back as he also continued to lick my neck, I felt his hands work their way to wrists, he took them and pined them down either side of my head, I moaned his name again as he took my lips to his again, kissing harder pushing tongue into my mouth, I felt my body tighten and twitch as I came arching my back he cried my name as he came inside of me. After a while of trying to get air back into our lung and two more around, he laid next to me, grinning from ear to ear

"I love you Cherry." I smiled and rested my head on his chest

"I love you to."

Next day I was sitting at the breakfast table feed Ellie, but she didn't want her breakfast she wanted chocolate …fucking Mello… "Ell you can have your chocolate after you eat this okay it's just as sweet as that." She open her mouth and took in the last few spoon fills I gave her a the chocolate bar and set her on the ground where she toddled off eating it bar, her l red hair tied in cute little pig tails around her face, while she wore red clothes …I have no idea why red… Near walks in his hair curling a little while drying form water again, Ellie walked up to him and held up the bar of chocolate and smiled her other hand making a grabbing motion,

"Come here Ell are you going to turn into a chocoholic like Mello." As he picked her up

"Wello." She giggled

"Great her first word is Wello." I sighed, she three and don't tall much she going to be another Ryuzaki or Near I foresee it now. "I swear if that marshmello wasn't already dead I would kill him." I muttered, Near smiled seating Ellie back down

"Cheery calm down getting stressed out is not good for you." Taking a slice of toast and chewing it I looked at him

"Puff it's not like I am pregnant again." I said, Near just looked at me "Is it?" I asked

"Your hip bones have started to move and your moods have been changing a little, I know there is no being sick but doesn't always happen until about the third month as they say each pregnancy is different." My mouth dropped "You are mostly 2 month." He finished

"I'm what."

"Your pregnant it mostly happen when we was watching that 'CD' of L's." I blushed; he found 'The CD' that taped when we first urrh slept with each other.

...

"I'm pregnant, Urrrrh." 'BANG' "Aow." I muttered keeping my head on the table with the scan in my hand

"What is wrong?" Near said sitting next to me and rubbed my back

"Urrh no nothing's wrong it was just the last time left painful memories and it was painful." He looked at me "And I will get fat again and I wouldn't be able to walk my back will hurt and then I will have push something out the size of a grapefruit." I said looking at him, he smiled sweetly and pulled me into a kiss

"Cherry I was there for half of it remember and you looked beautiful." I raised my eye brow; yes he was there for Ellie birth,

"You just are saying that."

"Oh Cherry you are sometimes impossible." He said, taking my hand and pulled my off my seat and pulled me into out room and kissed me hard making me squeak as he lifted me up onto the bed

"N…Near what about Ellie?" I asked

"She a sleep."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Cherry, please a hail of bullets couldn't wake that girl, now shut up and let me kiss you."

Hours later

I woke up to find Near was gone…Puff there is a surprise… I got and went to check Ellie she was sat on the floor of her room eating chocolate …I have to find out where Mello hid them… "Mummy." She called out happily I smiled as I walked up to her and I found a small game cartage on the floor

"Ellie sweetie did you go though Mummy's thing again?" I asked she shook her head, I looked at it for a moment it was for this year the game was less than a week old, I bit my lip and picked up Ellie and walked into the computer control room, I got hellos and hi and Ellie got all the awwwws…I mean who wouldn't… I put her down "Don't get chocolate everywhere or Daddy will be upset." She nodded and walked off as I moved to where the camera consoles are.

"Hey Jackie boy." I said looking at the dark hair man sat there, he turned and smiled at me

"Hey Cherry, what can I do for you?" he asked

"Well I want to know if anyone has been going to Ellie's room, I just found this on the floor of her room." I showed him the game chip

"Oh cool that only came last week on the PSP."

"Yeah I know." We looked on the screen and nothing "Wait?"

"What?"

"Look at the time?"

"Yeah, so."

"I was in that room at that time 30 minutes ago Jackie, so where am I Ellie is a sleep and I'm not there." I said walking away.

I walked out and found Nero playing on the floor…I know right the guy who help raising mine and L's kid and I'm having his kid is on the floor with an action figure… "Near are Matt and Mello alive?" I asked he looked up at me a tilted his head

"Alive, Cherry you know they are dead."

"Oh no don't give that look I've seen that one that is when you hiding something from me." …you want to know how I can tell he looks right when he lie, I know it left but he learnt that of L… he stood up "I have had that room turned upside down to find the chocolate that Mello hid and found nothing and today I find this next to Ellie and the cameras have been messed with." He blinked a me "Don't make me say your real name." He sighed and took my hand

"We did this for you."

"GOD DAM IT NEAR!" I screamed walking to our room slamming the door.

I heard a knock at the door "Yeah." I said sitting up rubbing my eye, the door open and Ellie walked in with a small white floor,

"Daddy says sorry." She smiled, I smiled at her and picked her up on my lap and

"Near are you using my little sugar angel to say sorry." I said calling out, he walked in

"Well yeah is it working?"

"Yeah it is." He said twirling his hair between his fingers

"So where are they?" I asked,

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked, he blinked at me and started twirling his pure white hair around his finger, "Nate." I saw his eye twitch as I use his name

"Cassie." It was my turn to twitch "If Kira finds out that they are a live then he more careful in what he does as long as he believes they are dead then we are ahead of him." I looked at him and frowned and rest my head on his for head.

"Okay I understand but could you please tell them if they are going to visit Ellie could they not leave their crap behind."


	10. Light and Ellie likes to play with fire

"MUMMYYYYYYY!" I sat up in bed and looked around "MUMMYYY!" came the sobs from the other room, I got up with Near following me "MUMMY, DADDY." I ran into the room and saw Ellie sat there sobbing as I sat on the bed with her I pulled her up onto my lap and she sobbed

"Shhhhhh Ellie it's okay I'm here." I said softly to her as she hid her face in my neck,

"What's the matter Ell." Near said touched the back of her head, her hair stuck to her head from tears and sweat

"Had a ni…ghtmare." She sobs

"Shhhh Baby it over know nothing is going to hurt you." I said to her, she shook her head and looked up at us

"Nooo you got hurt again."

"Again? Ellie." I looked at Near who had her in his arms now

"Mummy isn't going anywhere neither am I." He told her,

"But mummy gets hurt." She cried I kissed her forehead

"Come on you can sleep in bed with us for tonight." He told her she nodded as we left the room; I took one look in Ellie's room, once in our room Near got first with Ellie who curled up into a ball as I got in.

The next day I took her to the park I am 8 months now and yet again look like a beach whale I think I am bigger than last time, I am woddling but I need the walk and it wasn't far from home, I popped a lolly into my mouth…ummm oh god yes… and sat down and watched Ellie run around giggling trying to a catch the butterflies that were around here, it was getting late in the summer term and there was a nip in the air "Ellie don't touch the wings honey." I called out she giggled, she climbed up the slide and went down it

"Mummy can I keep it?" she asked

"No honey sorry they need to be free…she pouted… I will see if daddy will let you have a dog or something." I smile

"YAYYYYYY, Can I name him Back up?" I frowned…the the fly fuck does she know that name…

"S…Sure." We must have been there for a good 10 minutes, when I heard,

"Oh my Ellie had gotten big." I sat up and looked around…fuck…

"What are you doing here…Ellie come here." I said she looked up and ran over to me,

"I just wanted to see you and Ellie." I picked her up

"Well you seen us Light now leave us." I said, Ellie hid her head in my neck and whimpered as he hooked his fingers under chin, she bite him

"Aow." …Oh I am so proud of my little sugar angel…

"Want to go home mummy." He shook his finger and laughed at her,

"She such a cutey, she reminds me of Ryuzaki" He growled, I frowned "I see you are excepting, who's the daddy for this one." He said

"He calls himself Near, he been there since Ellie was born."

"Near!" he looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me, that made me shuddered

"Yeah he was a friend of Ryuzaki, he's been very sweet man." I frowned and started to walk away

"We should talk Cherry." I turned to face him

"What about Light?" and before anything else could be said someone took Ellie out of arms, "ELLIE!" I turned around

"MUMMY!" She cried

"LIGHT YOU SHIT GIVES HER BACK!" I cried, I turned around and he was gone "LIGHT, ELLIE, ELLIE."

I ran home, my head spinning, tears burned my eyes my stomach was aching and my legs felt like they were going to give out as I ran inside "NEAR! NEAR!" I cried dropping to my knees; he ran over to me and cupped my face

"Cherry what happen where is Ellie?" I balled my hands into his shirt

"THAT BASTED TOOK ELLIE, HE TOOK HER." I cried

"Who?" he asked

"LIGHT THE FUCKING BASTED, TOOK HER!" I sobbed; I doubled over in pain and cried

"Shit." I heard someone say, I saw Near look down and his eyes widen,

"Cherry we need to get you the hospital." I shook my head at him

"No we need to get Ellie, we need to get her. We…we need to find her." He looked at me

"Cherry your bleeding we need to get you to the hospital." I warped my hands into his white shirt

"No,no,no,no." This couldn't be happening my baby was taken from me and I'm a month early and I am bleeding "Near." I cried and then everything went blank.

I saw Ellie I can't get to her, she was so far away, crowds around dark shadows surrounded her, "ELLIE!" I cried

"Mummy!" I heard her cry I need to get to her, but a pain shot though my stomach and I fell short as blood covered my hands, she screams my name again...

"Cherry." I heard someone call me I let a whimper out of my mouth and the memory that Light that fucker got someone to take my Ellie,

"Ellie!" I shot up and wince my hand going to my stomach and found it was flat and panic set in "Oh god!" I felt tears burn my cheek

"Cherry." I look up to see Matt looking at

"M…Matt?" he smiled weakly

"Hey baby girl."

"Wheres Ellie, wheres Near, what happen to my baby and you FUCKTARD YOUR STILL ALIVE!" too much all at once, he warped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder and he rocked me back and forth

"Cherry chill okay everything is okay, Near got Ellie she safe…"

"Thank god." I sobs

"… we went to get her back, Light never saw us coming and he never thought Ellie would burn his house down…

"She was playing with fire?" he nodded, I frowned

"…And your two babies are okay, they are a sleep and Mello is watching over them to make sure no one touches them, it making the Doctors and nurses job hard to do." I pulled back and looked up at him

"Babies?" I rubbed my eyes

"Yeah twins' boys, you got yourself in such a state that you started to bleed." I looked at him, he looked worried

"I want to see them." I whispered my voice a little horsed, he nodded and walked out the room and left me alone for a little bit, my head was swimming I barely notices that I was in a hospital room, I pulled my gown up an I saw scars of a C section, I frown at the scars as it seem to be partly healed …how long have I been here…

The door open and looked up to see Matt and Mello walk in with two trolleys with cribs I felt my eyes water "Mello if you dare start feeding them chocolate I will kill you and make sure you are dead, now give me my babies." I said

"Oh thats nice I help kick that fuckers arse in and all you can say is I will kill you." Mello muttered

"Mells just give the girl her kids." I turn to see Near at the door with a sleeping Ellie, "She oaky, she gave Light a hard time

"Good." I cried. "Now we need to stop her from playing with fire." I said as I took my tow baby boys in my arms…oh god they are so cute…


	11. Double trouble THE END

It's been a month has gone by and my two little boys are so quiet it sooo odd, but then again I think they take after their dad, both had white hair but they both had my green eyes, "We still need to name them, our 71 days are nearly up." I said,

"I know, how about Jamie and Riley?"

"Ummm I do like that okay Jamie and Riley." I smiled,

"MUMMY LOOKY LOOKY." Ellie cried, I smiled got up and walked over to her room, after I place Jamie and Riley down, I frowned once I saw who Ellie was with

"Beyond there is such things as a phone." Near said,

"What can't I see my niece and nephews."

"BB you are not even related to L." I said, Ellie climbed up onto his back and was standing on his shoulders he held her up, she giggled

"Sooooo, can I see them?"

"Sure."

"Cherry?" Near said

"What he knows if he tries anything I will gut him." I smiled darkly as I let hold my babies, I watched him as Ellie was sat on his back while he held the boys it was a sight for saw eyes.

10 YEARS LATER

Elli is now 14 and is a right madam some days she reminds me so much of her dad I mean her birth father L …the git still got himself killed… but she is a sugar nut like him but thank god she does eat her veg I would be worried and she as smart as him any day when she was 9 she solved her first case alone as for my two munching they are 10 and work off each other some day's I am worried because when Jamie don't talk Riley will for him and when Riley don't talk Jamie will they just seem to talk together with their eyes like they know what the other is thinking or saying, trust me way I say when you have two twin boys with pure white hair and my eyes dressing the same and standing next to each other it's like watching children of the damn but they do have their moments like when Matt, Mello and BB came round and they start god it's scary.

"Mum can you tell the double trouble to stay out of my room." My red head little girl said, I turned to see her and raised an eye brow

"JAMIE, RILEY BACKSIDES IN HERE NOW!" I shouted, the two boy's poked their heads around the door "Get in here!" They slowly walked in knowing not to mess with me "Explain to me why your sister's hair looks like the same colour as an eggplant?" I asked pointing to Ellie who was standing here in her PJ's frowning with wet purple hair

"We're sorry …"

"Mum but we wanted…"

"To try our new shampoo…"

"Experiment." They said I pinched between my eyes

"Oh dear lord give me strength." I muttered as I popped a lolly into my mouth "Why her shampoo and you should have asked her first?" I asked they shrugged "Right no Harry Potter for you two tonight and no ice cream until her hair is back to being red do you understand."

"BUT…"

"MUM…"

"No buts if I find that any of your uncles had anything to do with this then no sleeping over at their homes again do I make myself clear."

"Perfectly…

"Crystal." I sighed as the two look like they are about to cry

"Now go and do your homework before tea." They nodded and walked away, I turned to face Ellie "Do you think that was harsh?" I asked

"Puff no those two have been doing a Fred and George on us." I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead

"You know that colour isn't that bad on you, now go and get dry your hair." She nodded and left the room as you can see all fine and dandy here right all apart from I have to tell Near that I have a little shocking surprise for him.

"MUM DOUBLE TROUBLE HAVE FOUND THE KEYS DADDY'S TOYS."


End file.
